<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Cake Knife by Thinker109</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26055577">Cake Knife</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thinker109/pseuds/Thinker109'>Thinker109</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Drabble Time! [27]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Phineas and Ferb</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Yes it's the cake meme, everything is cake, shut up i'm allowed to have my fun</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 10:40:27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>100</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26055577</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thinker109/pseuds/Thinker109</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Perry held a knife, red dripping from it.</p><p>Red... frosting?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Heinz Doofenshmirtz &amp; Perry the Platypus</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Drabble Time! [27]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1673932</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>20</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Cake Knife</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Perry stands in front of Doctor D with his arms crossed, a glare on his face.</p><p>“Sor<em>ry</em>, I didn’t <em>mean</em> to fire the Cake-inator before you came to thwart me, I just accidentally leaned on the button, and… you know… it fired?”</p><p>Perry glared harder and pointed at his foot, which was totally gone and dripping orange frosting.</p><p>“Okay, <em>maybe</em> I sliced you with a knife to see if it worked, but <em>you</em> sliced <em>me</em> first!” He puts his hand on his hip, other arm lying on the floor, sliced through like a cake.</p><p>“Now give me the knife.”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>